You're Everywhere to Me
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: A story of Lina and the short time before she met Gourry and then how she met him and she fell in love with him. The song used in this fic is Everywhere by Michelle Branch.


Everywhere to Me   
~A Gourry and Lina Fic~   
  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see   
The part of you that's drifting over me   
  
In her dreams Lina saw a figure. He stood alone in the dark. Alone, like she was. He started walking towards her. He had soft blue eyes and long blonde hair.   
  
And when I wake you're never there   
And when I sleep you're always there   
  
Lina opened her eyes and blinked at the sunlight drifting in through her window. Who was her and why did she only see him in her dreams? She walked out of her room at the inn and sat to eat outside.   
  
Tell me how I got this far   
Tell me why you're here and who you are   
  
It had been 4 years since Lina had set out on her own. She had run away from her home because of her sister, but it was for the best. Her sister would always torture her. Right now she was better off and well known as a infamous bandit killed.   
  
'Cause every time I look you're never there   
And every time I sleep you're always there   
  
Footsteps came close to where she sat. Lina turned sharply only to see a young waitress from the inn. He'll never be anywhere but my dreams.   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
  
Lina closed her eyes. Maybe she'd be able to see him...A vague image came to her. But just as fast as it came it left. Lina sighed.   
  
And everything I know that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone   
  
The image of him kept her going day after day. About 2 months after she left home she was attacked by a large group of bandits. She was outmatched and they were gonna kill her. Suddenly a figure with a sword made of light wiped out all of them, then he left. She never knew his name but it was then that the dreams of the blonde started.   
  
I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that you might not be real   
  
Lina got up and paid for her meal and the time she spent in the inn. With a sigh she walked down the road. What if he doesn't really exist and he was just a strange warp of her mind. She shook her head. He had to be real. For the sake of her sanity.   
  
I sense it now the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me   
  
Lina walked slowly through a thick forest leading to the next town. A rustling came from the bushes to the left of her. She snapped around to be face to face with 50 or so bandits.   
  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
  
She braced herself for a battle. But no matter how much she tried she couldn't beat them.   
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe   
I'm not alone...   
I'm not alone   
  
She need help...but nobody was around...'So this is the end' she thought.   
  
I'm not alone   
Whoa, oh, ooh, oh   
  
Suddenly a flash of light shone in front of her. A blonde figure walked to her side and out stretched his hand.   
  
And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
  
She accepted his grip and straightened herself. "Let's take them" He said to her. She nodded. Together they lunged at the bandits.   
  
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin   
  
Lina observed her savior as he fought. His golden yellow hair flowed down his back and his eyes were blue like the sky. He was protecting her, he couldn't believe it.   
  
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
  
He gathered the bandits into a group and nodded towards Lina. "Fireball" Her scream echoed through the woods. A red ball of fire devoured her opponents.   
  
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so   
  
He ran over to her smiling. "We did it" was all he said to her. "I know" She replied. She stood there just taking in that he was here.   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
  
She closed her eyes thinking 'maybe it's just another dream' but when she opened her eyes again he was still there. She smiled at him, her eyes shining like bright flames.   
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
  
"So what's your name?" asked Lina.   
"Gourry, Gourry Gabriev. What about you?"   
"Lina, it's Lina Inverse"   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe   
  
And now it was three years later past the day that they met. Together they had defeated Rezo, Copy Rezo, Garv, Valgarv, Dark Star and countless others. They had survived too.   
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
  
Lina sat by the fire with Gourry. The others had long been asleep. She was very tired herself too.   
  
You're in everyone I see   
So tell me...   
Do you see me?   
  
She turned to stare into his eyes, still as blue and carefree as the day they met. He smiled at her. "So it isn't a dream" Lina sighed and leaned against Gourry as she fell asleep.   
  
The End   
  
  
~~~~The song used in this fic is Everywhere by Michelle Branch. I do not own Slayers nor do I own the song used in this fic. Please read and review this fic if you have the time. Thank you everyone ^-^~~~~ 


End file.
